Sofia Quadrelli
Sofia Quadrelli appeared as a quasi-suspect in In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy) and Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). She also made minor appearances in To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy) and Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy). Profile Sofia is Gabriel's 33-year-old girlfriend with black eyes, long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and a beauty mark under her lips. She is seen wearing a yellow blouse underneath a light blue jacket and a purple scarf with flower design. Additionally, she sports a pair of sunglasses over her hair, a pair of earrings along with red lipstick and red nail polish. In her second minor appearance, Sofia is seen wearing a pink dress. She also sports a pair of silver wearings and a silver pearl necklace. Events of Criminal Case In Vino Veritas After arresting Cora Bateman's killer, Gloria and the player received a request from actress Savannah Blake to find her "stalker". After finding an agenda inside a handbag that had not been at the Villa Bateman before, the team sent it to Gabriel, who was shocked after discovering that the owner of the agenda was Sofia. He told the team that he did not know Sofia was in Grimsborough, however, he was certain that Sofia was not Savannah's stalker. After talking to Sofia at Villa Bateman, the team found out that Sofia wanted to surprise her boyfriend by wine. However, she still did not find what she needed. The team (and sommelier Cedric Duchateau) then helped her find the right wine and reunite her with Gabriel. Dearly Departured After arresting Dolores Zamora's killer, Sofia's boyfriend Gabriel contacted the player to assist him and Sofia in the airport. There, Gabriel told Gloria and the player that Sofia's luggage had been stolen. She then explained that it was stolen when she turned away to say goodbye to Gabriel. Gloria and the player then found Sofia's luggage tag and traced the theft to Amity Malone, who told the team that she had stolen the bag to cope with her anxiety. After fining Amity, the team returned Sofia's luggage before she left back for Milan. Trivia *Sofia is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts in The Conspiracy. *Sofia is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Sofia draws her back to kiss Gabriel in two different occasion, making her one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. *Her home address is revealed in Dearly Departured to be Via Pietro Borvieri 30 20125 in Milan, Italy. *Sofia resembles Liza Soberano, the Filipino-American actress. *In her first quasi-suspect appearance, her weight is 200 lbs, in her second quasi-suspect appearance her weight is 144 lbs. This is most likely a developer oversight. **Furthermore, although her eyes are brown, they are billed as black in her first quasi-suspect appearance. This is most likely another developer oversight. Case appearances *Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy) *To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy) *Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy) *Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy) Gallery SQuadrelliConspiracy.png|Sofia, as she appeared in In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy). SQuadrelliconspiracyC279.png|Sofia, as she appeared in To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy). SQuadrelliConspiracyC280.png|Sofia, as she appeared in Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). SQuadrelliConspiracyC291.png|Sofia, as she appeared in Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy). Gabriel-Case235-4.png|Gabriel Herrera, Sofia's boyfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Minor characters